A Valentines Day Love Story
by Niley4evaLove
Summary: A Niley Story which starts of as Nelena. But when two people are paired for a project can feelings start to form. However there's a twist to this story.
1. Chapter 1  The Norm

A Valentines Day Love Story: Episode 1 – The Norm

Miley: Hey Emsy, Mithcy ready for torture.

Mitch: Oh come on girls. It isn't that bad.

Miley and Em: (Slap him playfully)

Mitch: oww that hurt guys!

Em: Aww baby, you'll survive grow up and become a man!

Mitch: Aww, Love you too Em.

Em: Ino you do come on Mi. (Links arms)

Mi: Coming Mitch.

At school. With Demi, Selena and Nick.

Selena: So baby you going to that party Friday Night?

Nick: God! No.

Selena: Aww but baby, why not? We could have so much fun! (Winks at Him)

Nick: (Sighs) How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to do it with you! I may be a jock but I have my purity ring!

Selena: You are so boring. Come on Dem! (Storms Off)

Nick: (Shakes his head) Oh Hey!

Miley: Whatever!

Nick: Come on Mi. We used to be friends, best friends actually!

Miley: Yeah used being the operative word. Jerk! (Walks off)

Nick: (Sighs) What did I do?

Joe: A lot. Like one you blew here off the minute you saw here. You didn't even give her a chance.

Nick: Yeah so she's a loser.

Joe: Yeah Nick! Yano I'm really starting to miss my brother!

Nick: What's that supposed to mean?

Joe: At home you are the loving, thoughtful, caring Nick, that I know and love and here your just … this. Whatever (points at him) this is!

Nick: That is so not true. I am the same person wherever I am!

Joe: Yeah you keep believing that Bro.

With Miley

Miley: So what lesson you got first?

Em: Math, you?

Miley: English.

Em: Aww that won't be that bad. You'll be getting that independent learning thing!

Miley: Yea, but we are getting paired up and none of my friends are in my class?

Mitch: You'll be fine!

Miley: (Sighs) Well anyway gotta go. I'll meet ya here at break!

Em: Bye Mi, have Fun.

In English

Teacher: Right class today I am going put you into pairs… so Miley

Miley: (In her head –Anyone but Nick Please Please Please)

Teacher: Nick Jonas (Miley Sighs) Selena, David. Demi, Joe. Ashley, Kevin. Right now go sit next to one another and work. Oh and by the way you only have three weeks to do it so you will have to meet up outside of school as well.

Nick: Right then you ready Miley?

Miley: Do I have much of a choice?

Nick: Nope not really. (Chuckles)

Miley: (Glares at him)

Nick: Oh come at least get along while we do the project.

Miley: I suppose your right. (Smiles)

Nick: (Smiles Back) (Thinks: Wow she has the most beautiful smile I the world)

Sorry It's a bit boring but anyway here ya go.


	2. Chapter 2  You So Like Him

A Valentines Day Love Story: Episode 2

**Sorry it's so short but on youtube this is like the maximum it allows. **

Nick: So then when do you want to meet up to work on this project?  
>Miley: To be honest anytime.<br>Nick: Alright but i don't mean to be cheeky but for this week it will have to be at your house as we are moving houses and there are boxes everywhere!  
>Miley: That's fine by me. How about you come around after school. I mean i am walking home you could come with me then.<br>Nick: Yeah that would be great let's do that.  
>Miley:(Thinking: Wow he is actually quite nice. He isn't acting like a jerk for a change,<br>Selena: Nicky. I am sooo sad we arn't working together.  
>Nick (Sighs and rolls his eyes turning around to face Selena) Yeah ino me too but this way at least we do solcialise with other people. (Fake Smiles)<br>Selena: Yeah i suppose so. I Love you.  
>Nick: Yeah you too. (Turns back to Miley)<br>Selena: (Glares at Miley before walking off)

After English

Miley: Guys you will never guess who partner is for this project?  
>Mitchell: Who?<br>Emily: It's obvious. But Miley (Winks at her)  
>Miley: Whats that supposed to mean?<br>Emily: Oh come on Miley. You so like him. You can't deny it. So don't even try.  
>Mitchell: Hello still trying to figure out the partner here!<br>Emily and Miley: (Look at him and laugh before walikng off towards the dining room)  
>Nick: (Stops Miley) (Walks over) Hey. (Smiles)<br>Miley: Hey. I don't mean to be rude or anything but why on earth are you talking to me?  
>Nick: Becausue I'm fed up of us fighting just because you are not popular it doesnt mean that your a bad girl.<br>Miley: (Smiles) Thanks but if you don't get over to your girlfriend i think she might explode with angry!  
>Emily and Miley: (Laugh)<br>Nick: (Looks at Selena then back to Miley and rolls his eyes) She just being childish. You know what Selena can be like!  
>Miley: Yeah.<p>

Ooooooo is Nick getting fed up with Selena find out next time.


	3. Chapter 3 Jealous

A Valentines Day Love Story: Episode 3

**Sorry it's so short but on youtube this is like the maximum it allows. **

Nick: Okay. Well I'll meet you by your locker.  
>Miley: (Smiles) Okay.<br>Emily: (Looks ate her before sitting down by Mitchell)  
>Miley: What?<br>Emily: Nothing. Nothing ( Miley looks at her) Honestly nothing.

With Nick and Selena

Selena: Why where you talking to her?  
>Nick: Just my partner in English Lena!<br>Selena: So?  
>Nick: I have to talk to her?<br>Selena: Fine but keep it to a minimum.  
>Nick: Why? You jealous?<br>Selena: Of course not.  
>Nick: Yeah Whatever (Sits down)<p>

After School  
>At Miley's Locker<p>

Nick: So you ready?  
>Miley: Yep come on. Emily and Mitchell are walking with us it that okay?<br>Nick: Of course.  
>Emily: Hey Mi, Nick.<br>Nick: Hi  
>Mitch: So how was your day?<br>Miley: Actually it wasn't as bad as i thought it would be?  
>Emily: See things are getting better!<br>Miley: Yeah but for how long until they start skitting me again!  
>Emily: Just ignore them. You know it's not true and if they could see the real you. They definitely wouldn't be saying what they are saying.<br>Nick: What do you mean?  
>Miley: Nothing you would not understand.<br>Nick: Why not?  
>Miley: Because your popular you don't have to deal with this?<br>Nick: Oh  
>Emily: Yeah.<br>At Miley's  
>Miley: Cya later guys. Come on Nick.<br>Nick: (Follows) Nice House.  
>Miley: Thanks<br>Nick: So.. What do you want to do the project on?  
>Miley: I really don't know. But i have one question to ask you?<br>Nick: Shoot  
>Miley: Why do you ask so differently out of school?<br>Nick: I'm not sure I know what you mean?  
>Miley: Well like know you are being really quite sweet were in school you act like a spoilt brat. No offence.<br>Nick: I know. I'm trying to change, my brothers keep telling me the same thing.  
>Miley: I think you should try and change this Nick is a lot nicer than the other on. (Smiles)<br>Nick: Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4 You seem familiar?

A Valentines Day Love Story: Episode 4

**Sorry it's so short but on youtube this is like the maximum it allows. **

Nick: (Looks at Miley and Smiles) You know you seem different too.  
>Miley: (Confused) Huh?<br>Nick: You seem really familiar.  
>Miley: We used to be best friends I'm bound to be familiar.<br>Nick: No I mean you seem to be like, well a lot alike actually, with a famous person.  
>Miley: Yeah right. Come on Nick.<br>Nick: I'm serious.  
>Miley: I'm no one special. I'm just dorky looser Miley.<br>Nick: Your not dorky or a looser.  
>Miley: Nick: You've been calling me that for 2 years know.<br>Nick: I know. But I never mean it I promise.  
>Miley: Yeah of course you don't and anyway I've got used to it. I just block it out.<br>Nick: I feel really sorry for you.  
>Miley: Don't be. Your happy with Selena.<br>Nick: (Sighs)  
>Miley: Wants wrong?<br>Nick: Nothing.  
>Miley: We may not talk anymore but I know you way better than that. I know your lying.<br>Nick: I just don't like her anymore. Before we started dating. I was a nice person.  
>Miley: Yeah and my best friend.<br>Nick: Yeah well since we started going out. She has changed me and I don't like what I've become.  
>Miley: Well change than.<br>Nick: I'm trying. But can I ask you something?  
>Miley: Sure.<br>Nick: Will you help me?  
>Miley: Of course. I want Nick back.<br>Nick: Thank you. (Smiles at her)

Miley Mom walks in

Tish: Oh hey Nick I haven't seen you in a while.  
>Nick: Hey Mrs Cyrus. I'm here cause we have a project to work on.<br>Tish: Don't worry you'll always welcome in this house you know that.  
>Nick: You know I really like your mom. After everything I did she still is okay with me.<br>Miley: Yeah well my family don't believe in holding grudges.  
>Nick: I know that's why I love your family.<br>Miley: (Smiles) You know I am really enjoying this it seems back to normal.  
>Nick: Me too. Well I better get going. We haven't done any work but...<br>Miley: Don't worry we'll start tomorrow.  
>Nick: Oooo problem I move house tomorrow so can it be the next day?<br>Miley: Sure so where you moving?  
>Nick: Mom want say she says it's a surprise. I good surprise though because it will apparently help me find my way back to myself.<br>Miley: Well that will be good for you.  
>Nick: Yeah.<p>

(Both walk to the door) Selena is across the road watching.

Nick: Well I will see you tomorrow.  
>Miley: Yeah and don't forget work on changing.<br>Nick: I will. (Kisses her cheek) Night Mi. (Walks off)  
>Miley: Night. (Closes the door and slowly walks to her room thinking)<p>

Oooo what was she thinking about? And what was Nick doing? What's Selena up to?


	5. Chapter 5 Neighbours

A Valentines Day Love Story: Episode 5

**Sorry it's so short but on youtube this is like the maximum it allows. **

Miley: (Wakes up the next morning and smiles to herself) (Then hears her mum voice shouting for her to come downstairs) (Quietly) What have I done know?  
>Tish: Miley know I mean it.<br>Miley: Coming Mom. (Gets dressed and walks downstairs) Yeah Mom what did you want?  
>Tish: The neighbours move in today and they are coming around for tea so firstly help me set up and secondly get changed into something nice please.<br>Miley: Thanks Mom. Cause I don't look nice know. (Fake smiles and walks off to tidy up)

Later on.

Tish: Hey Denise do the boys know yet.  
>Denise: No they are on there way. As cheesy as it sounds we have blindfolded them.<br>Tish: (Laughs) Well Miley still doesn't know.  
>Denise: I hope this changes Nick for the good. He was always so happy when he was around Miley.<br>Tish: I know that was proved last night they were working on the project and he was like that 14 year old again.  
>Denise: That's what I want the sweet and caring Nick back.<br>Tish: Looks like they are here.  
>Denise: I'll go get them.<br>Tish: Okay cya soon.

With the boys

Denise: Right you're here.  
>Nick: Where and can we please take these off?<br>Denise: No not until you are in the house. And boys no looking out the windows. Come on.  
>Joe: I think she has gone mad.<br>Nick: Think.  
>Kevin: Hey. You promised Miley you would change.<br>Nick: Sorry bad habit.  
>Kevin: It's okay.<p>

With Miley

Tish: Right they are here so be nice to them.  
>Miley: I will. So where are they?<br>Tish: When I said they are here I meant they are at their house they are getting ready.  
>Miley: Okay. (Doorbell Rings) That will be them. I'll go get it.<br>Tish: NO. I mean I'll go greet them.  
>Miley: Erm Okay.<p>

Tish: (Opens the door) Hey.  
>Nick: That voice sounds really familiar.<br>Denise: That's because it is familiar. Take your blindfold off boys.  
>Boys: (Take off their blindfolds)<br>Joe: Why are we at Miley's house?  
>Tish: Because you know live next door.<br>Nick: What?  
>Denise: Me and Tish were talking and we think this is just want you need so that you can find yourself again. And we thought the perfect person to help you would be ...<br>Nick: Miley.  
>Tish: Yeah. Mi come here please sweetie.<br>Miley: Yeah Mom. Oh hey guys what you doing here?  
>Kevin: Where your new next door neighbours!<br>Miley: Really.  
>Joe: Really. We can be best buds again. I've missed my sister sooo much.<br>Miley: And I've missed my big brothers. (Hugs Kevin and Joe)  
>Nick: Hey Smiley.<br>Miley: You haven't called me that in two years.  
>Nick: Well I need to get back to myself and this is the start. (Hugs her)<br>Miley: I missed you so much.  
>Nick: I missed you too.<p>

At tea.

Nick: So this was the surprise all along.  
>Denise: Yep. But we definitely believe that it will help you.<br>Nick: Me too. (Looks at Miley)

Oooo does Nick like Miley? What will Selena think?


	6. Chapter 6

Tish: Well I hope you enjoyed your food. Shall we all go into the living room to catch up. Miley show them to the living room please?

Miley: (Leads them to the living room.) Do sit down? (She smiles)

They all sit and Miley sits on the floor opposite Nick, Joe and Kevin.

Tish: So boys, what have you been up to since we last saw you?

Joe: Not much really. We've just been carrying on. But having to deal with Nick. He'll even admit that he hasn't been the nicest person around at the moment.

Nick: (Nodded) Yeah. It was Selena really. I can't blame her entirely because I let it happen. But if I wouldn't have gone out with Selena. I wouldn't have lost Miley as my best-friend. (Looks at her and smiles) and I wouldn't have got off track, I really don't like the person I became.

Denise: None of us did Nick, but at least you are trying to change that. (Smiles at him) But we still have a problem. What you going to do about Selena?

Nick: (Looks over at Miley then back to his mom) I have to break up with her. I don't feel anything anymore. I'm tired of pretending just to please her.

Kevin: That's probably a good idea. Then hopefully you will be the same person you was before.

Denise: Anyway, what about you Miley?

Miley: Erm nothing really. Just kept on powering through High School and hanging out with Em and Mitch. But it got harder because they started dating. But yeah… not much.

Paul: Do you still play the guitar?

Miley: Yeah guitar and piano.

Nick: Do you still sing Miles?

Miley: (Looked down) Yeah.

Billy: Do you still have the band going?

Kevin: Yeah, we have most of our songs recorded but just can't get a label.

Billy: (Nodded thoughtfully) Miles can I speak to you for a second, outside?

Miley: Erm, yeah sure. (Leave the room) What is it dad?

Billy: I think we should tell them about Hannah?

Miley: What?

Billy: They need to know. You are always in and out of the country they are gonna start asking, why?

Miley: Okay. I suppose we have too.

Billy: Yeah, because Mi, then you could help them live their dream. They've always wanted to sing on stage. You could help them.

Miley: Okay, well let me tell Nick first then we can tell them all.

Billy: (Looks at her) Okay?! Go tell Nick now. (Smiles)

Miley: (Takes a deep breath and walks back into the living room) Hey Nick, can I talk to your for a second please?

Nick: Yeah sure. (Follows Miley outside) What is it Smiley?

Miley: I need to tell you something but I am not sure how you will take it.

Nick: (Getting anxious) Okay?

Miley: I'm Hannah Montana.


End file.
